Forbidden Love
by AnimeChibi123
Summary: It was a forbidden love between a boy and a girl that drove them to their deaths. A tale of Romeo and Juliet you might say. This is my first reader insert so please go easy on me. Dead!America X Depressed!Reader


**Hi! AnimeChibi here with my first reader insert. Warning: It is a bit depressing so if you are sensitive you might want to not read it. Yeah, so this is a Dead!America X Depressed!Reader. Enjoy! :) **

**Human names are used. **

**America= Alfred F. Jones**

**England= Arthur Kirkland (in this case I used one of his many nicknames, Artie.)**

**France= Francis Bonnefoy**

**Russia= Ivan Braginski**

* * *

The rain fell heavily as (Name) stood in front of Alfred's grave. "Alfred F. Jones" the grave read," a beloved family member. Rest In Peace."

(Name) felt a tear run down her face and her wet (h/c) hair stick to her face.

"Why did you have to leave me alone in the twisted world?" she whispered.

Glimpses of Alfred's bright smile flashed in her mind. Forbidden Love you might call this, like the tale of Romeo and Juliet. A girl and a boy madly in love and disapproval from both families. Alfred had never gotten to ask (Name) to marry him before he died in a car crash.

_Flashback:_

_"I don't want you hanging out with that punk!"(your dad's name) exclaimed._

_"But dad, he's my best friend and I love him!" (Name) responded._

_"I don't care! He's a bad influence."(your dad's name) said.(Name) ran to her room, locking the door. She threw herself on the bed and wept. No one understood their relationship. She heard a clang on her window and ran to see who it was. She opened the window and looked down. _

_"Alfred?" she said in surprise._

_"Hey babe, how's it going?" he called._

_"Not so good. My father doesn't approve of our friendship so he won't approve our relationship either."she said sadly._

_"Don't let it get you down,(Name)! I know! Jump down! We run away for the night and have some fun!" he suggested._

_"Wait what?! You want me to jump from a two floor building? Do you want me to die?!" she exclaimed._

_Alfred laughed."Don't worry. I'll catch you."_

_"Alright. Let me go change."she said. _

_(Name) changed into a (fav. color) t- shirt and a (color) skirt. She looked out the window and gave Alfred a thumbs up. She stepped on the ledge of the window,and caught her. _

_"Nice panties, Babe."he teased._

_"Shut up, Al!" (Name) said blushing._

_Alfred grabbed her hand and the two began to run towards the arcade._

_"Why an arcade?" (Name) asked._

_"Please? I want to play a multi- player game with you because no one will play it with me. Artie is too stiff, Francis makes the most inappropriate wagers and Ivan is too scary to play with. So please play with me." Alfred pleaded._

_"Alright. But, don't cry when I beat your sorry ass." (Name) chuckled._

_End._

She tried to smile at the semi- happy memory of their midnight escape. Another memory grabbed her attention.

_Flashback:_

_"Al! Are you alright?" (Name) asked, worried. She rushed towards Alfred who was laying in a hospital bed. _

_"Hey babe." he said weakly. _

_"Shhhhhh. Don't speak. You'll strain yourself." (Name) said trying to stay calm._

_"Listen, (Name) I need to tell you something before I die. I love you. I always have and always will." he said._

_His eyes closed for the last time and his heart stopped._

_"No... No... NO! You can't die! Your my hero! You can't die on me like that! Breathe! Breathe! ALFRED! NO!" (Name) screamed._

_End._

She remembered his funeral.

_Flashback:_

_"It's all your fault that he died! He got into a car crash to give you this!" Alfred's mother threw the bouquet of flowers at her feet._

_ (Name) didn't reply._

_"You should have died! I regret ever letting you into my son's life! I never liked you from the start! Why did you even come here? You're not welcome here. Leave!" Alfred's mother pointed towards the exit. _

_(Name) left after leaving a hamburger on Alfred's grave, knowing that was his favorite food was and knowing he would still be hungry for hamburgers even after death._

_"I told you, you shouldn't have hung out with him. He's the devil's creation." (your dad's name) spat._

_"What do you have against him?"(Name) asked, teary eyed._

_"His parents are insane. They gave me this when we were younger."(your dad's name) said, rolling up his sleeve. He revealed a hideous scar._

_"It wasn't Al's fault though." she retorted._

_"He is their son. They are all the same."(your dad's name) said bitterly._

_End._

Months passed. (Name) couldn't get over Alfred's death. She was hit the hardest, being his girlfriend. All of Al and (Name's) friends comforted her, but she was long gone. She was not the cheery person she once was. She withdrew herself from the world. Then the day had finally come. (Name) couldn't take it anymore. Now, standing in front of her lover's grave, she took out a knife and stabbed her chest. "I'm coming for you, Al."she thought. Ah, Forbidden Love, you have driven many young lovers to their deaths. When will you be satisfied and stop?

* * *

**Well, here's the story. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Bye!**


End file.
